


Distractions

by moggcat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canto Bight, Ex Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Other, but like come on now its almost march, fluff if you squint, tros spoilers i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moggcat/pseuds/moggcat
Summary: Tumblr anon request!"Can I please request a Poe Dameron x Reader x Hux oneshot when the reader goes incognito with Poe at Canto Bight and then has a run in with Hux and then shenanigans ensue???? THANKS"
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader, Poe Dameron/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Distractions

“In and out, okay? Get in there, meet our contact, get the information, and leave. No funny business and no distractions. Got that? No. Distractions. I don’t want to be here any longer than absolutely necessary.” Poe gave you the rundown of your mission for the third time since your shuttle left the Resistance base.  
“Okay, okay, no distractions!” You pacified him; such was your usual side project when on missions with the excitable pilot. “Not even half a distraction?”  
Poe pretended to think long and hard before answering with a smirk.  
“You can have half a distraction. Maybe. If you’re good.”  
“Oh, come on, you know I can’t do that!” You laughed and pushed open the heavy gilded door into the casino. Immediately, all your senses were assaulted with the sights and sounds of the notorious hotspot on the coast of Canto Bight. All of the Galaxy’s well-to-do seemed to be crammed into the gaudy ballroom, crowded around manned tables and big metal machines. The live band was almost drowned out by the sounds of cheering, shouting, and credits crashing into pockets and purses.   
You instinctively reached for Poe’s hand so as not to lose him in the stream of shiny dresses and sparkling suits and he gives it a reassuring squeeze. As enticing as all the glitz and glamor was, you were here on business. A spy within the First Order was supplying crucial information to your contact who then relayed the information to you. You’re scanning the crowd for your contact, a Bothan named Kai’lya, when you see it: a flash of orange a few inches above the crowd, high cheekbones you’d recognize anywhere. You turned to your partner.  
“Hey Poe? Maybe if we split up we’ll be able to find him faster. I’ll page you if I see him.”  
“Really, (Y/N)? Distracted already?” He laughed and kissed you on the cheek before letting go of your hand.   
You pushed through the casino patrons, getting closer to the man as you confirmed your suspicion. Despite his hilariously pathetic attempt to go incognito, Armitage Hux was seated at the bar. Though his hair was blow dried and quiffed up, and his clothes were more casual than he’d let himself be seen in in years, there was no disguising the man you’d known almost all your life. The man you’d loved until you defected from the Imperial Academy to join the resistance. You sat yourself next to him and spoke at a volume only the two of you could hear.  
“WHAT are you doing here?”  
Armitage turned, and when he saw you, he looked like he’d seen a ghost. For a moment. Until his usual mask settled back over his face and his eyes glassed over. You couldn’t help but feel disappointed at this; the man you’d loved for years was now looking at you the way he looked at every stranger and subordinate. He spoke, and his voice was similarly icy.   
“That’s classified, I don’t have to tell you anything.”  
“You know, it's funny, I didn’t think the First Order had any business on Cantonica.”  
“Who said it’s First Order business? I do have free time, you know.”  
“That's new,” You laughed. “Is that what this is all about?” You reached up to tousle his hair. He shrank back for a moment before leaning into your touch. He looked up at you with a face like a lost dog, and suddenly you were the only two people in the entire city.  
“I miss you, you know,” you whispered, your hand falling from his hair into your lap as you fiddled with a ring.  
“When you left, it broke my heart.”  
“I’m sorry. I wish it didn’t have to be like that.”   
“It might not…”  
Your heart felt like it was being squeezed in a blast door. You hadn’t even seen Armitage in years, you’d made it a point to avoid him in all your encounters with the First Order. And now here you were, each dressed in your best sipping champagne at the finest casino in Canto Bight. It was almost as if the Force had a mischievous hand in this reunion. Mischievous indeed, as just as you felt like you’d burst if you didn't reach out and hold him, a different arm wrapped around your shoulder.  
“Hey, is this guy bothering you?” Poe shot the man beside you a death glare before realization melted over his face. “HUGS?? What the hell are you doing here?”  
“You,” Armitage growled, rolling his eyes. He’d long stopped correcting the pilot on his name, since it didn't seem to matter.  
“Oh, you know,” you chimed in, hoping to break any potential tension before it had the chance to build. “Just discussing battle strategies, exchanging insults, the usual.”  
“Oh of course,” Poe smirked. “I’ll leave you to it. I’m a bit busy doing what we actually came here to do.” He leaned towards you and whispered in your ear.   
“This is like five distractions by the way. You owe me when we get back.” You smiled as he turned back to Armitage.  
“Nice hair, by the way, Hugs. Very cute. Very…. Kowakian. I like it.”  
You laughed and Hux sputtered for a moment as Poe walked back into the crowd.  
“Enough of that,” he said. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m meant to be meeting someone & all this has made me very late. You wouldn't happen to have seen a Bothan around here, have you?”  
Your eyes grew ten times their size as the realization hit you. You decided to spare Hux’s pride, as well as potentially protect his safety, instead just stiffly shaking your head.  
“I’ll keep an eye out, though.”  
“I should go. I do hope to see you again soon.”  
“Oh, I think you might,” you said, still in a state of shock as he walked away. Not 15 minutes later, Poe came bouncing back up to the bar, holding a data chip discreetly in his hand.  
“Hey, I got it, let's get out of here. Where’s Hugs?”  
“He had some, uh, business to attend to.”  
“You alright? You seem a bit shaken.”  
“Hm? Oh yeah I’m fine. I’m great actually.”  
You reached for Poe’s hand as you headed to the door.  
“Sooo…… you gonna tell me what all that was about?” He asked.  
“Oh, I think you’ll find out soon,” you smirked

**Author's Note:**

> as always thanks for reading & please comment/kudos if u enjoyed!! check out my other works if u like!! and my tumblr is runhbo.tumblr.com if you want to request or ask anything!! ❤️❤️


End file.
